


Stay with me

by Princess_andromeda



Series: the spoiled wind and the gentle cloud [5]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Eloping, F/M, Fem!SoMa, Genderben, Pre-Canon, divergent from canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 05:33:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11457018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_andromeda/pseuds/Princess_andromeda
Summary: 《[..]"Agni, I want you to kiss me and leave behind your role as a butler, because if we’re starting anew, I also want us both to be bounded in every way there is. Understood?" Agni could barely nod in astonishment.》





	Stay with me

**Author's Note:**

> So I was listening to Daughter’s “Run” the other day (as per usual) and I was also roleplaying Soma/Agni. Five minutes later I PM my roleplay partner and tell her “Fem!Soma eloping with Agni!!!!! ∑(ﾟДﾟ) My heart can’t take it.”, thus, this was born. Enjoy, I guess. The usual “Black Butler does not belong to me” disclaimer applies, and warning for genderbend.

At midnight was their only chance. The slight humming of the crickets would cover their traces, and thanks to the herbs Agni had placed in the food of the other servants to make them sleep, there would be no one to stop them. (Not like anyone would notice their departure, or actually try to stop them, but better be safe than sorry.)

“Is everything ready?” Soma asked her servant, adjusting the hoodie over her head and leaving her jewellery behind so it would not make a sound.

Agni nodded, clinging the bag where he would take some of their belongings along with some money on his shoulder. “Yes, princess.” He bowed slightly to her and offered her a hand to start running away.

They disappeared in the shadows of the peacocks, and dawn didn’t recognize them.

* * *

The sun rose as they arrived to Calcutta, lots of merchants promoting their products, praising them; but there were also lots of beggars, and Soma couldn’t help but feel sorry for them.

“Don’t get away from me,” Agni recommended. He knew how the princess felt, as she was one of the kindest persons, but he also knew that, because of that kindness, someone could take advantage of her or she would want to help all of the homeless people. And that would leave her in the same position as them. “We have to be careful, places as crowded as this are dangerous.” Also, let’s not leave behind the thieves.

Soma nodded, gulping the small lump in her throat due to guilt of not helping her people, and clung herself further onto Agni’s arm.

* * *

They bought their tickets for a train to England, and they had to wait some time until it departed its station. So they decided to stay at a small inn near the station.

Agni was folding clothes while Soma sat a little bored at the bed. She kept staring at him until the servant grew uncomfortable. “Is something not to the princess’ liking?” The girl shook her head.

“It’s not that. I just wanted to apologize, for having dragged you all the way here. It must be quite troublesome for you, having to babysit a princess.” Her hands caressed the soft covers of the bed, the soft thrum of the city making up for the gap silence left.

“It is no trouble, princess. You know I would gladly give my life if it ever comes to that.” He placed the clothes back again where he was keeping them. “Though I am curious as to why the princess chose me, of all people, to run away with.” He walked closer to her, but not close enough to be intrusive on her personal space. Soma giggled.

“Don’t be silly Agni. I ran away with you because you are the only person that has cared for me.” She stared outside the window, the sunrays bathing her chocolaty skin and making her hair shine bright. “My mother was too busy trying to gain my father’s attention to ever acknowledge she had a daughter, my father is always too busy with the rest of his concubines; I know they both’d rather acknowledge my other siblings as most of them are male, thus, far more important than I am.” Her tone declined, even if she had accepted all this to be true, it still stung her that her family paid her no mind. “If they were going to have me married off, it was just so I would not be a nuisance to them anymore.” She shrugged and laid back on the bed, a melancholic sigh escaping her berry-coloured lips. Agni smiled softly in sympathy, wondering whether he should get closer or not, Soma nodded to let him know he could.

“I’m sure there must be other people that care for you, princess. Will your siblings not miss you? Or the rest of the servants?” He sat beside her, careful not to touch her as he was still quite wary of how close they were at the moment. Agni tried to busy his gaze somewhere else, as looking at her would be too much of a temptation at the moment, and having even the slightest of impure thoughts (like how soft her skin must be from the expensive salts on her bath, or how her hair feels like silk every time he is given the honour of brushing it, or simply how the sun hinders in comparison when she laughs) was complete sin for someone like him.

“As I told you, _you’re the only one._ Most of my siblings want the throne, so they won’t care for me. And the servants most probably are relieved that they will not have to endure my whining any longer.”

Agni felt like berating himself. How had he allowed to let the princess believe she was not loved? Blasphemy! “I’m very sorry to hear that, princess. I shouldn’t have allowed myself to let you arrive to those conclusions. I have failed you.”

Soma gave him a brighter smile and shook her head. “You are the only person that has not failed me.”

* * *

Once they boarded the train, Soma couldn’t help but sigh in relief, the constriction in her chest finally easing. A part of her also felt torn at having to abandon her country, but she knew she would have been way more heartbroken had she stayed. So, she decided, the small voice in her head nagging her for betrayal was shushed by the thought that it was necessary evil.

They walked to a compartment in the first class section, a pretty little thing with two cushioned seats and a nice view within the oak window frame. Agni placed their small luggage in the shelf up in his seat.

They both sat in silence, still feeling the tension at having to leave everything they knew behind. And they both knew that comfort would have to wait until they arrived to their destiny.

After what seemed like ages, Soma stood up, and her servant did the same, worried that something might be amiss. “Agni,” the girl called softly. The man obliged and came closer to the princess, she stared at him and ignored his surprised gasp when she wrapped her arms around his neck. “I want you to kiss me and leave behind your role as a butler, because if we’re starting anew, I also want us both to be bounded in every way there is. Understood?” Agni could barely nod in astonishment. “Good. If I have your loyalty, may my heart be yours forever.”

“Princess, you’ve had it since the very beginning.”

Soma closed the gap between them, taking this as their cue that everything was going to be alright. Even if England was not as warm in weather, if she had Agni with her, the winter approaching was bearable.


End file.
